


The Attraction Is Growing:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heart & Soul: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cozy, Desire, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Flirting, Friendship, General, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Ripping Clothes, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Hunger, Stripping, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: A.J. comes in for her first day, & she was in a great mood, & she gets to meet Chin, Lou, & Kono, Danny is excited to see her again, But, Will she?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This continues my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	The Attraction Is Growing:

*Summary: A.J. comes in for her first day, & she was in a great mood, & she gets to meet Chin, Lou, & Kono, Danny is excited to see her again, But, Will she?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

A week later, Lieutenant A.J. McClain was excited about her work with Five-O & finally having her date with Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, she made sure that she arrived early, so she can get the lay of the land, & familiarize herself with the HQ, The Redhead was very lucky to get this opportunity, & she will never take it for granted, She was looking forward to meeting, Lou, Chin, & Kono, as she was making her way around. She hopes that she will make a great impression, cause she doesn't want to let Governor Denning down, or herself, if this opportunity fails.

 

She entered the bullpen, & found the taskforce members working hard, Steve caught her coming in from the corner of his eye, & smiled, & waving her over, He said to his love ones, "Guys, This is Lieutenant A.J. McClain, A.J., I would like to introduce to you, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover", & they all shook hands, & indicated it was a pleasure to meet the other. Then, They got down to business for the day. Steve said, "We have a major drug bust going down, & it's all hands on deck," He turned to A.J., "Lieutenant, I would like for you to be partnered up with Lou, Just watch him, He explain the procedure that we follow with this type of bust, Okay ?", The Redhead nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", & they all went to get ready for it.

 

Luckily, The Bust went down smoothly, as it can, A.J. managed to get the lead drug lord, & arrested him without further interruptions", & the team was impressed, & she said, "How about lunch, My treat ?", & she took them to the best pizza place on the island, where they all got to know each other better, & bond as ohana, & as a team. Then, They went back to HQ, & tackled the paperwork on the bust, so it wasn't hanging over their heads.

 

After they were done with that, They were done for the day, & had a quick pick me up in the break room, A.J. & Danny were standing together, & looking cozy, as they were talking, Kono smiled, & said indicated to her two teammates, "What's with them ?", The Five-O Commander said with a smirk, "Danny has the hots for her, & he asked her out, she said, "yes" to his invitation for dinner", "Ohhhh, I knew it, I just knew Danny would be happy & find love again", The Ex-Surfer gushed, "Our Boy certainly doesn't waste any time, Does he ?", The Former Seal shook his head, & said, "Nope", Lou said, "Good for him, It's about time a little luck rains down on him", The Loudmouth Detective & Busty Beauty were coming up towards them.

 

"Steve, Me & A.J. are gonna cut out now, I have dinner reservations at **_Tropics_** for us, Is it okay ?", The Five-O Commander shooed them off, "Go on, Have fun, You guys, See you on Monday", Kono said with a smile, "It's nice to see you so happy, Danny", Chin said with a nod, "It's about time, Brah", Lou said, "Enjoy yourselves, Take your time,  & Remember to communicate, That is important for any relationship", Danny & A.J. nodded, & thanked them, as they left for their favorite spot to eat at, & to hang at too.

 

At Dinner, The Newly Formed Couple made sure to touch the other subtly, & there was dirty talk going on with the flirting, As soon as the check came, The Former New Jersey Native quickly paid, & dragged her away from the restaurant, & they went back to his place, since it was closer, so they can start on the evening's plan of fun, that they both have in mind. **"Fuck, Taking our time ** _is_** not an option anymore, I want her, I want her now !"** , he exclaimed, as he thought to himself, as he sped them towards his place.

 

As soon as they broke through the door, Danny closed with his foot, & locked it, & went back to kissing his redhead, They broke for air, & A.J. said with a smile, "I thought you said, "We are gonna take this slow, Doll", at the restaurant", as she smirked at him. "I am gonna pretend to forget that I said that", The Blond replied, & they rushed back into kissing, "Me too", The Redhead chuckled in between, & slipped her tongue back into Danny's mouth, making the short detective moan, as a response to what she was doing, & then she decided to be bold, & raise the heat up a bit, bringing lust, passion & desire out, as the attraction was growing between them.

 

She grabbed his harden erection through it's cloth prison, & he was panting & moaning, He managed to compose himself, & said mock scolding, "You don't play fair", She said wickedly & seductively, "Who says I was playing, _**Stud**_ ?", That was the tip, that drove Danny over the edge,  & he was pushing, & dancing her towards his bedroom, & as soon as the door was closed. The sound of clothes were being ripped off, & Danny shouted, "OH, SHIT, YEAH, BABY, KEEP DOING THAT, JUST LIKE THAT !!!", & then moans, & groans were being filled, with the sound of the air-conditioning going on in the room, on that hot evening. They knew that they would be spending the rest of their time at his place, til it's time to go work on Monday.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
